Si me voy
by Asakura-kun
Summary: cuando ocurre algo inesperado para todos, que tiene como consecuencia que el corazon de Kuroko se hiciera pedazos... como superar ese sufrimiento... en donde buscar esa respuesta? "estare contigo siempre... no te dejare solo ni un momento... porque te amo demasiado" "idiota"sonrio como un idiota a pesar de que salian lagrimas de su rostro AoKuro leve KagaKise
1. Chapter 1

Observo detenidamente el paisaje... El sol era demasiado brillante para su gusto, por alguna razón sentía nostalgia y eso no le gustaba

El viento acariciaba su rostro suavemente relajando lo un poco. Volteo la mirada y vio la escuela en donde estudio en secundaria: Teiko. Se sorprendió al volver a ver ese lugar... Nunca pensó en volver a este lugar en donde tuvo tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos….

Camino a paso lento por el nerviosismo que sentía. Volver a entrar allí, en donde pasaron tantas cosas, tantos momentos tristes, en donde sufrió y que trataba de olvidar...

Fue directamente al gimnasio de la primera categoría, amaba estar en ese sitio todos los días luego de clases, para jugar con sus amigos... Al entrar observo una persona en medio de la cancha. Se intentó acercar un poco más y se sorprendió al ver a Aomine, alto y moreno, con ojos de un azul profundo hermoso y su sonrisa, aquella que solo la mostraba cuando estaba junto a él. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Verlo de esa manera lo hacía muy feliz.

"Tetsu, juega conmigo"

Se paralizo al escuchar su voz tan profunda. Sólo atino a mirarlo directamente a los ojos para luego asentir y empezar a caminar hacia el...

"Aomine-kun "

Casi lo alcanzaba cuando la escena se desvaneció completamente para aparecer en la parte trasera de la escuela... Ahora llovía

Estaba desconcertado... Un dolor fuerte en el pecho apareció de repente haciendo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza... ¿qué sucedía?

"No te necesito"

"estorbas"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a su luz, que lo miraba molesto

"¿qué…. estás diciendo?"

Kuroko lo miro tristemente, ¿porque tenía que vivir ese momento de nuevo? Cuando la persona que más amaba lo trataba de esa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba, de que solo era un estorbo cuando estaba en la cancha, que no podía ayudarlo aunque se esforzara al máximo …

"que no te necesito "

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras empezaba a temblar... No quería que sucediera de nuevo...

"yo si te necesito "

Alcanzo a susurrar esas palabras mientras el Moreno se alejaba dejándolo sólo en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente... Lo recordaba, desde ese día trato de que nadie viera sus emociones, no quería ser herido de nuevo...

"Aomine-kun"

También lo había decidido, haría que el Moreno volviera a ser como antes, el Aomine que tanto amaba...

La escena se esfumó rápidamente, pero esta vez estaba en un parque muy hermoso . Los pétalos de sakura caían graciosamente por todos lados, una escena muy hermosa...

Se levantó como pudo, aún con el dolor en el pecho y miro a Aomine sonriendo suavemente mientras se iba acercando poco a poco al menor... ¿qué significaba esto?

"Tetsu"

Kuroko estaba paralizado, quería que Aomine lo volviera a notar, que estuviera con él , quería ayudarlo….

"Si te noto Tetsu"

Tembló al escuchar esas palabras...

"Aomine-kun"

"fui un idiota, te pido disculpas. Pero te sigo amando, quiero estar contigo"

Corrió hacia el Moreno para lanzarse encima de él y empezar a llorar. Ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Amaba tanto a Aomine, por eso había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo , aunque dijera que era un esfuerzo inútil, él lo intentaría , haría lo posible para volver a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro…

"Te amo Tetsu"

"yo también Aomine-kun . Nunca deje de hacerlo"

Lo vio directamente a los ojos quedándose estático, esos ojos azul profundo que lo enamoraron. Era su Aomine y no quería que lo abandonara de nuevo...

"me quedare contigo "

Kuroko lo dijo muy seguro, haciendo al Moreno sonreír...

"Nunca te abandonare Tetsu"

Tomo su rostro suavemente para besar sus labios de una forma tierna... Extrañaba esa sensación. Se separaron y Aomine lo abrazo más fuerte

"Perdóname Tetsu... Te amo..."

¿Por qué lloraba? ...

Limpio sus lágrimas suavemente mientras su pecho dolía más fuerte... ¿Qué sucedía?

"nunca te odie. No hay nada que perdonar"

Aomine vio las pequeñas lágrimas del menor y las limpio suavemente... Le dolía que llorara por el

"te amo Tetsu "

"me hace feliz escuchar eso. También te amo... Estaré contigo siempre"

Aomine tomo su mano suavemente para empezar a caminar juntos observando el paisaje... Kuroko sólo tomaba la mano del mayor más fuerte... Todo parecía tan irreal... No quería alejarse de Aomine nuca más

"¿a dónde vamos Aomine-kun?"

El Moreno lo miro sonriendo suavemente para luego mostrarle el hermoso paisaje que se veía al frente...

Una pradera hermosa, los árboles de sakura agitándose suavemente mientras a lo lejos se veía un río hermoso haciendo a Kuroko emocionarse

"es... Hermoso"

Aomine sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro sorprendido de su sombra... Amaba ver ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro... Era el único que las había visto...

"¿nos quedaremos aquí?"

Aomine asintió suavemente abrazando a su sombra para luego besarla en la frente ... Kuroko cada vez se sentía más ligero , el dolor en el pecho había desaparecido completamente al abrazar al Moreno ...

" ¿sabes algo?" Kuroko lo miro curioso mientras el moreno solo lo abrazaba más fuerte "me sentía tan solo cuando me separe de ti. no hubo ni un solo día en el que no pensara en ti, en como estabas, como te seguías sintiendo por lo que te hice, me di cuenta de que te hice mucho daño pero en ese momento no pensé las cosas …" Aomine lo miro de nuevo sonriendo suavemente " en ese momento pensaba que nadie podía vencerme y que era inútil esforzarse … pero gracias a ti, en ese juego , cambiaste mi manera de pensar y me hiciste darme cuenta de mis errores , gracias"

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko susurro sorprendido , era la primera vez que escucha a Aomine expresarse de esa manera

"desde ese entonces he pasado preciosos momentos junto a ti y no me arrepiento de nada" rio suavemente "eres… lo que se dice… mi persona destinada… o algo así" beso de nuevo sus labios suavemente

"y tú la mía" fue lo que pudo responder mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El moreno las limpio con suavidad. Se abrazaron más fuerte mientras el menor cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el aroma del mayor, sentía que podía estar de esa manera para siempre. Sus preocupaciones se iban esfumando poco a poco y cada vez se sentía más ligero. Llego a una conclusión, no importa lo que pasara, estaría junto al moreno "no dejare que te vayas de nuevo" se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, pero estaba bien, ya no importaba nada…

"Prométeme algo Tetsu "

Kuroko abrió los ojos y lo miro algo curioso, pero aun así asintió suavemente…

"prométeme que vivirás, que a pesar de todo lo que pase, trates de ser feliz. Que a pesar de todo lo que te suceda, aprendas algo de esas experiencias"

" ¿Por qué dices eso Aomine-kun?"

"promételo, por favor"

La mirada suplicante del Moreno lo puso nervioso, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas ahora...?

"lo prometo Aomine-kun . Seré feliz a pesar de todo, porque Estaré a tu lado"

Aomine suspiro algo aliviado para luego besar a su sombra en los labios suavemente poniéndose más feliz al ver que el otro le correspondía " me hace feliz escuchar eso"

"yo siempre estaré contigo Tetsu "

Kuroko vio que Aomine se empezaba a desvanecer

"¡ Aomine-kun ! No te vayas! ¿Qué sucede?"

Tomo su mano fuertemente...¿por qué se alejaba de nuevo ? No podía permitirlo….

"me adelantare primero, pero te estaré esperando Tetsu. Se feliz, nunca te rindas. Te amo"

Desapareció lentamente dejando al menor completamente sólo... Estaba sorprendido, el dolor en el pecho apareció de nuevo…

Todo se volvió negro para el...

-oko...

-uroko...

-¡Kuroko! - abrió los ojos repentinamente encontrándose con Kagami , lo miraba muy asustado

-¡doctor! Ya está estable! - dijo una mujer que no conocía a su lado... ¿Estaba en un hospital?

- gracias a Dios...- miro al peli celeste aliviado - que bueno... Creí que no querías seguir aquí pequeño - dijo suspirando para luego mirar al pelirrojo - puede estar tranquilo, todo está bien - Kagami sólo suspiro aliviado - los dejare un momento ...

- Kuroko ... Estaba muy preocupado - susurro Kagami tomando la mano del menor , que sólo miraba desconcertado al mayor ...

- ¿dónde estoy?- susurro tratando de levantarse más el dolor se lo impidió – ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto adolorido, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo…

- tuviste un accidente – susurro Kagami algo serio… había algo más detrás de esas palabras… ¿cierto?... la expresión de Kagami lo decía todo….- un auto con un conductor ebrio colapso con ustedes…- explico serio el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba – los demás están afuera… los buscare-Kagami se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando a un Kuroko confundido

¿Ustedes? Eso significaba….

-Kuroko- Kagami entro junto con los demás que solo miraban al peli azul preocupado. Todos estaban ahí, o casi todos ….

- qué bueno que despertaste Kurokochii- Kise sonrió aliviado mientras se acercaba al menor. Kuroko al verlo pudo notar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…

-Kise-kun- lo miro desconcertado…lo observo detenidamente y se percató de algo- ¿dónde está Aomine-kun?-pregunto preocupado …el moreno se estaba retrasando, o ¿acaso sus amigos no le informaron que había pasado..? - ¿dónde está?-pregunto de nuevo viendo como Kise lloraba silenciosamente , miro a Midorima que solo ocultaba su rostro , Momoi solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y Akashi junto con Murasakibara miraban al suelo…-Kagami-kun … ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto nervioso mientras se levantaba como podía y miraba a Kagami, ya no importaban sus heridas, quería saber del moreno…

-Kuroko- kagami negó suavemente mientras Kuroko solo se sorprendia, no podía ser cierto…. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kagami preocupado viendo como Kuroko , se quitaba las intravenosas y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación… -¡Kuroko!-Kagami lo tomo del hombro pero Kuroko lo empujo

-no me toques- dijo serio mientras caminaba buscando al moreno… no lo creía… habían hecho esa promesa… no podía romperla así como así…-Aomine-kun- susurro antes de caer al suelo desmayado…


	2. Recuerdos

los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

disfruten el capitulo !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos lentamente visualizando el lugar… estaba en su departamento… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Solo recordaba que había estado en el hospital…pero todo se volvió obscuro en un instante, su dolor en el pecho no paraba…

Se levantó de la cama como pudo y miro a los lados… una foto reposaba en la mesa de noche, muy conocida para él, que tantos recuerdos le traían … escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina poniéndolo alerta… ¿seria?...

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina … Aomine seguramente estaría haciendo desastres de nuevo y debería ayudarlo…sonrió suavemente mientras llegaba a la entrada de la cocina encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba….

-Aomine-kun- susurro mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caia de rodillas..

-¡Kuroko! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami preocupado corriendo hacia el para tomar sus hombros suavemente …

Lo recordó…. Aomine estaba …

-…- empezó a llorar amargadamente mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Kagami que solo acariciaba su espalda suavemente…

-Kuroko-susurro lastimosamente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte…le dolía verlo en ese estado tan deplorable

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-pregunto cómo pudo el menor mientras temblaba…

- dos días- respondió el mayor mientras lo seguía abrazando…

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto de nuevo

-hoy es su funeral… debemos alistarnos- el menor asintió y se levantó como pudo ayudado por el mayor para ir hacia el cuarto…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba parado en frente de su tumba.. Todos los demás se habían ido para darle privacidad, Kagami permanecía lejos pero lo observaba por si ocurría algo…

Miraba la lápida con mucho dolor y rabia… ¿Por qué ahora? No podían arrebatarle algo tan indispensable en su vida de esa manera… ¿Por qué? … solo esa pregunta se repetía en su cabeza…

Se arrodillo frente a la lápida mientras lloraba amargadamente… esto no podía estar sucediendo ahora…

-Kuroko-Kagami se había acercado a él para colocarse a su lado…

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué no yo?- susurro suavemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – todo iba muy bien… compramos esa casa para nosotros, estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad y él le enseñaba a los niños basket… no entiendo por qué me tuvieron que arrebatar mi felicidad – lloraba amargadamente mientras Kagami lo miraba serio … no tenía palabras para ayudar a Kuroko en su sufrimiento…-no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo- susurro cerrando los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagami

-¡no digas eso!- lo tomo de los hombros fuertemente- ¡él te protegió!… ¡no digas eso a la ligera!-Kagami grito molesto- ¡vive! ¿crees que le hubiera gustado verte así?- bajo la voz y lo miro algo frustrado- imagino como debes de sentirte, pero si piensas en esas cosas, ¿Cómo se sentiría el?-susurro suavemente

-aunque lo digas así- susurro Kuroko limpiando sus lágrimas- por que sacrificarse por mí-miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta

- eso es muy obvio, te amaba- Kuroko levanto la vista y vio a Kagami sorprendido – cuando amas a alguien , haces lo que sea por esa persona- susurro sonriendo suavemente

Era cierto… ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ….

-pero…-lloro silenciosamente mientras era abrazado por Kagami…- soy un idiota…-susurro…. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de el… - Daiki- dijo su nombre esperando ser escuchado…el viento acaricio suavemente su rostro como si tratara de calmarlo… quizás era su imaginación , pero podía sentir la calidez de Daiki…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegaron a la casa del peli azul… Kuroko se sentó en el sillón mientras era observado por Kagami. El pelirrojo, como su mejor amigo, no quería dejarlo solo en esa situación, quien sabe que haría el menor en un momento de tristeza. Lo comprendía pero no podía ayudarlo, el único que podía hacer algo ya no está…

-Kagami-kun, gracias por acompañarme – Kuroko lo miro serio- pero ya no es necesario-susurro.

- no te dejare solo- dijo decidido mientras se sentaba a su lado- me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor- sonrió suavemente

-no quiero ser una molestia- lo miro con ese rostro deplorable que hacía que el corazón de Kagami se hiciera añicos-no quisiera molestarlos ni a ti ni a Kise-kun…

- ¿de qué hablas? No eres una molestia- dijo serio- Kise y yo estaremos contigo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina- preparare algo de comer, espera aquí- dejo a Kuroko solo

Suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños… se sentía tan frustrado… ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? No podía pensar en ningún otra cosa, solo recuerdos del pasado ocupaban su mente

"_Tetsu… vamos juntos- tomo la mano del menor y se empezaron encaminar por unas calles desconocidas para el peli azul_

_-¿A dónde vamos Aomine-kun?-pregunto curioso pero divertido por la expresión del moreno mientras caminaban_

_-cierra los ojos- beso su frente y dio la orden siendo obedecida por el menor, siguieron caminando llegando a un vecindario muy lindo, uno de los más hermosos de la cuidad, el moreno estaba seguro de que esto le encantaría a su amante_

_-no entiendo por qué tanto misterio- dijo serio el menor mientras seguía caminando junto al mayor_

_-ya casi llegamos- se detuvieron y Aomine miro detenidamente al menor… se veía tan adorable con esa expresión en su rostro que no pudo evitar besar sus labios_

_-si esta era la sorpresa te golpeare- susurro Kuroko sonriendo suavemente_

_- eso fue muy cruel- rio suavemente- abre los ojos- el menor los abrió lentamente encontrándose con una gran casa, muy hermosa. Era la casa que habían ido a ver hace una semanas pero que no podían comprar porque era muy costosa- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Aomine-kun? ¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir?-pregunto un poco desanimado pero al ver a expresión emocionada del moreno hizo que se desconcertara…_

_-nada de eso- busco en sus bolsillos y saco un par de llaves para dárselas al menor, que solo las miro sorprendido- bienvenido a nuestra nueva casa-la expresión del peli azul era de asombro total…._

_-mientes-susurro_

_-claro que no- sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba_

_-pero… no teníamos el dinero-lo miro sorprendido y emocionado_

_-soy jugador profesional de basket, solo tuve que pedir que me pagaran adelantado-explico riendo- estaremos cortos de dinero por un tiempo, pero empezaremos con algo- miro la expresión del menor…_

_-¿por qué?- solo pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-_

_-porque tu amabas esta casa, por eso lo hice- explico sin más mientras se acercaba al menor_

_-idiota-Lo abrazo suavemente mientras lloraba de la felicidad- gracias-fue lo que dijo mientras Aomine solo correspondía el abrazo gustoso…- con mi sueldo de la escuela nos mantendremos un tiempo- dijo viéndolo_

_- No importa-lo beso suavemente…"_

-Kurokochii- abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kise- Kurokochii- lo abrazo suavemente… ¿Por qué? La respuesta estaba en esas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro… ese había sido un momento precioso para el…el día que empezaron a vivir juntos independientemente – vamos al baño… te ayudare a tomar una ducha- lo ayudo a levantarse , todavía Kuroko seguía débil por el accidente, gracias a que Midorima había hablado con el doctor pudo regresar a su casa , pero solo bajo la condición de que el mismo peli verde lo revisara todos los días para ver su condición, también que alguien se quedara cuidándolo, para eso estaban Kise y Kagami… gracias a eso pudo despedirse de su amante…

Luego del baño y de comer se fue a la cama que antes compartía con el moreno y se cubrió con las mantas, Kise y Kagami utilizaron la habitación que estaba junto a esa para descansar y asegurarse de que Kuroko estuviera bien ..

-Taiga- Kise abrazo a su compañero mientras estaban acostados en la cama- estoy muy triste- susurro

-lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su pareja…

-la vida a veces es muy injusta- susurro-ver a Kurokochii de esa manera me hace sentir horrible-toco los cabellos del pelirrojo que estaba serio- perder a la persona que más amas…no imagino el dolor que debe de sentir-Kagami lo abrazo más fuerte

-yo tampoco… -abrazo más fuerte al rubio- no quiero sentir esa sensación- beso su frente con cariño- pero debemos apoyarlo en lo que podamos…-el rubio asintió – vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día duro…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad ! soy un poco nueva en fanfiction por eso se me hace un poco difícil subir los capítulos u.u

espero que disfruten leyendo este fic , asi como yo disfrute mucho al escribirlo *.*

dejen comentarios :) nos leemos pronto !


	3. cementerio

holaaaa! aqui esta el nuevo cap ! espero lo disfruten !

los personajes no me pertenecen ... son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

-/*************************************************

Pasaron dos semanas, Kise y Kagami se seguían quedando con el peli azul, ayudándolo a limpiar, haciéndole comida y tratando de animarlo. Kuroko seguía decaído y no casi no salía de su habitación, eso preocupaba a sus amigos. Midorima veía mejoras en su estado físico, pero observo algo que le preocupo, Kuroko se desmayaba frecuentemente y a veces dormía más de lo normal, algo sucedía que los doctores del hospital no habían notado. A él le hubiera encantado revisarlo primero, pero el estado en el que había entrado al hospital era tan grave que no hubo tiempo de esperarlo… tendría que preguntarle al doctor Ogiwara si noto algunas anormalidades o en tal caso hacerle unos exámenes.

También había notado que su estado emocional iba decayendo más rápido, era normal, tendría que darle mucho apoyo como amigos que eran…

-….- se encontraba sentado observando una fotografía, a Aomine se le había ocurrido tomarla cuando recién se habían mudado, como recuerdo de la primera meta de sus vidas, algo muy cursi pero que increíblemente fue pensado por el peli azul…

Todavía recordaba cuando estaban recién mudados…

"más a la derecha-Aomine coloco el sofá en donde el menor le había indicado- perfecto- sonrió suavemente

-eres muy meticuloso Tetsu- suspiro algo cansado el moreno mientras se sentaba

- quiero que todo quede perfecto- sonrió suavemente colocándose a su lado- ¿qué te parece si descansamos? Hare algo de comer- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del más alto

-quedémonos así un rato- susurro sonriendo Aomine – me gusta estar así contigo- el menor solo sonrió en respuesta

- haz estado muy cursi estos días- rio suavemente-¿acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento

-he pensado muchas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente- muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo- sonrió suavemente- pero… todo a su tiempo… ¿vale?- Kuroko solo asintió

-¿podrías decirme al menos una de esas cosas?- pregunto curioso mirando al mayor que solo rio

-te la puedo decir- empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba al menor- o… ¿prefieres hacerla?-Kuroko se sonrojo

- pervertido- dijo fingiendo molestia – prefiero al Aomine-kun tierno- dijo levantándose siendo seguido por el otro."

-Kuroko – levanto la vista y observo a Kagami en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja de comida- aquí está el almuerzo, Kise lo preparo para ti, así que no se si esta bueno o no- Kuroko sonrió suavemente mientras lo miraba

-muchas gracias- susurro mirando a su amigo que se acercaba para entregárselo-Kise-kun e preocupa demasiado – dijo mirando la bandeja

-es normal, no estás pasando por el mejor momento- Kagami explico serio- te queremos ayudar…

-Kagami-kun ha cambiado- Kagami lo miro desconcertado-en secundaria me hubieras mandado al demonio si seguía con mi actitud- Kagami lo miro mientras reía fuertemente- Kise-kun te ha puesto blando-el peli azul lo miraba sonriendo suavemente

- creo que si- afirmo serio- aunque eso no significa que no te golpeare cuando no te comportes- rio

-gracias por estar conmigo-Kuroko susurro suavemente mirando a su amigo que solo sonreía.

-somos mejores amigos – acaricio su cabeza suavemente mientras se levantaba- ayudare a Kise a limpiar la cocina, termina de comer todo- salió de la habitación dejando a Kuroko solo…

Termino de comer tranquilamente mientras miraba la televisión para tratar de distraerse mas no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que el accidente que había ocurrido semanas atrás… tenia vagos recuerdos de ese dia, no recordaba que fue lo que paso, como ocurrió, ni la expresión del moreno … nada, como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todos esos recuerdos….

-quisiera recordarlo, al menos tendría una última imagen de ti, Daiki- susurro dejando el plato aun lado mientras cerraba los ojos….- ¿ si estuvieras tú en mi lugar, que harías?-pregunto al aire mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo- me siento tan solo….- susurro bajito…- vamos- se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la sala para encontrarse con Kise , que sonrió al verlo…- Kise-kun – susurro viendo al rubio que asentía

- vamos entonces- le dio su abrigo y se colocó el suyo para abrir la puerta encontrándose con kagami en la entrada

- ¿puedes caminar solo?- pregunto algo preocupado el mayor acercándose a Kuroko, sus heridas todavía dolían, pero nada comparado al dolor en el pecho que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo

- si me canso, te lo diré- caminaba a paso lento seguido de los otros dos que lo miraban algo preocupados…

Llegaron hasta el cementerio y subieron una pequeña colina hasta llegar a la lápida que decía ese nombre que tantos recuerdos le traían al oji azul. Kagami y Kise lo miraron desde lejos pensando que era lo mejor para el pequeño estar solo…

Kuroko coloco unas rosas azules a un lado, y limpio suavemente la lápida dejándola reluciente para luego sentarse a su lado y mirarla detenidamente…

-hola – saludo suavemente mientras la miraba – Kise-kun y Kagami –kun están junto a mi todos los días, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme solo todo el tiempo- dijo suspirando pesadamente- estando en esa casa, donde tenemos tantos recuerdos , me hace daño- limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro- no tenerte a mi lado es doloroso…. No tengo motivos para seguir ¿qué puede hacer un debilucho como yo? – cerro los ojos suavemente- trato de aparentar estar bien con mis amigos, pero no creo que aguante mucho…-susurro- si tan solo pudiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo… - se abrazó a sí mismo- te extraño tanto …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que se encontraba en el sillón , se había desmayado de nuevo.. Vio a Kise colocando una toalla en su frente, tenía fiebre… eso era nuevo… Midorima lo revisaba cuidadosamente , su rostro mostraba preocupación extrema …

-Kuroko- Midorima al ver que el más bajo despertó suspiro aliviado- Kise me llamo asustado, te desmayaste cuando estabas en el cementerio – explico al peli azul que solo cerro los ojos adolorido- esto no pinta nada bien .- comento mirando a Kise- ¿se está alimentando bien?- Kise asintió mientras el doctor solo miraba de nuevo a Kuroko- Kuroko… sé que estas deprimido por todo lo que ha pasado… pero si sigues así… te enfermaras- dijo preocupado

- no me importa- admitió ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Midorima

-Kuroko- lo miro molesto

- no sabes lo que he sentido- dijo molesto- perder a la persona que más amas es lo peor, no poder compartir más con ella, no sentir su calor, no reír, no….- empezó a llorar, quizás era a causa de la fiebre, pero ya no aguantaba más- estoy solo… completamente solo- lloraba desconsoladamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Midorima….- estoy solo….- dijo respirando agitadamente antes de cerrar los ojos…

-Kise- el rubio lo miro asustad- si esto sigue así, deberemos llevarlo de nuevo al hospital – susurro serio mirando al otro…- esto está empeorando…

-Kurokochii- se acercó al mencionado y se sentó a su lado – me siento un inútil… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo Midorimachii- lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Midorima solo miraba al suelo sin saber que decir…

- solo debemos asegurarnos de que no cometa ninguna tontería- dijo serio…

/-/

un poco fuerte!

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic !

nos leemos en la proxima !

dejen un comentario... me anima a seguir ! jeje


	4. solo

buenas ! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap ! disfruten !

disculpen la tardanza !

* * *

><p>"<em>Tetsu, ¿qué pasaría si yo muriera?- esa pregunta lo dejo fuera de lugar…<em>

_-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?- dijo serio el otro mientras le ofrecía una taza de café y se sentaba a su lado…._

_-solo es una pregunta- dijo algo pensativo- si tu murieras, yo no lloraría – dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

_- eso es cruel- dijo el menor algo enojado haciendo reír al mayor._

_- quiero decir, trataría de seguir viviendo, porque al saber que sigues aquí- señalo su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón-que todos esos recuerdos se encuentran en mi corazón, seguiría adelante…por ti … porque sé que no te gustaría que me vieras triste- sonrió abrazando al menor- ¿ tu harías lo mismo?-pregunto curioso mirando al menor que seguía pensativo_

_- creo que si - sonrió suavemente- pero no entiendo por qué sacaste ese tema- dijo mirándolo curioso- eres extraño- sonrió mientras el menor lo besaba. Nunca se había preguntado eso, ellos todavía eran jóvenes y todavía quedaba mucho hasta que llegara la muerte…._

_- por nada-rio suavemente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte " un pequeño presentimiento nada más "fue lo que pensó el moreno mientras abrazaba más fuerte al menor"_

_- pensar en cosas complicadas te hará daño… no estás acostumbrado-rio suavemente mientras se levantaba y corría del moreno que lo perseguía fingiendo molestia_

_- Tetsu bastardo… me las pagaras… - fue detrás de el mientras sonreía"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

Se levantó del sofá como pudo… aun la fiebre no bajaba del todo…observó a Kise que estaba durmiendo a su lado… lo miro algo triste para caminar hacia la cocina… no había rastros de Kagami así que no había nadie que lo detuviera… observo detenidamente por unos momentos ese lugar… ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás…

Tomo el cuchillo más afilado que vio y lo observo detenidamente… esta era su única salida… para estar en paz… sentirse sin tristeza…la opción más factible…

-lo siento Daiki- susurro deprimido mientras miraba el objeto…- no quiero seguir sintiéndome solo-susurro mientras colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello con su mano temblorosa…- no hay más vida para mí- dijo serio…

-Kurokochii…- se paralizo al escuchar a Kise -¿que …. Estas haciendo? Miro nervioso al menor

- esta es la única manera – dijo mirando al rubio…

-detente- se estaba acercando poco a poco

-necesito salir de este sufrimiento….-ya estaba decidido

-¡detente!- Kise grito al ver a Kuroko cerrando los ojos…

La sangre se esparció por el suelo dejando a Kise sorprendido…. Kagami había tomado el cuchillo por el filo con su mano para quitárselo a Kuroko…

-¿qué diablos crees que haces idiota?- grito molesto empujando al menor que solo estaba paralizado… Kise lloraba asustado…- esto….- tiro el cuchillo a un lado-¡es de cobardes!- estaba molesto… que Kuroko pensara en hacer eso…- eres un idiota… ¿cómo se sentiría Kise si hicieras eso? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Yo? ¡No pienses en ti solamente! – Kuroko lo miro serio… - ¡enfrenta las cosas, Aomine fue más valiente que tú! ¡Idiota!- grito molesto….

-…-miro a Kise que solo lloraba desconsoladamente, Kagami solo lo miraba molesto… - no puedo hacerlo…- susurro serio viendo a Kagami pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo adolorido…

-¡Kuroko! – se acercó y observo el gesto adolorido del menor- ¡Kise llama a Midorima rápido!- grito asustado mientras Kise asentía… - resiste Kuroko- dijo Kagami tomándolo en brazos…

Lo llevaron al hospital en donde se encontraba Midorima de turno rápidamente y lo internaron…Kagami y Kise estuvieron toda la noche esperando noticias del pequeño….

-Taiga- Kagami lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras el rubio lloraba… pensar que Kuroko estuvo a punto de…. Como le molestaba…

- todo estará bien Kise… no te preocupes- beso su frente mientras lo seguía consolando…

Midorima , luego de un rato salió a la sala de espera algo cansado….

-No fue nada grave… solo una descomposición…- dijo – le inyectamos nutrientes para mejorar su condición y mandamos a hacer unos exámenes- explico viendo como los otros dos suspiraban aliviados- no estaré seguro hasta ver los resultados de los exámenes…- tenía una idea de lo que podría estar pasándole al menor pero no estaría seguro hasta ver los resultados….

-¿qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto serio Kagami ante la mirada de Midorima…

-nada grave… - dijo serio- cuando este seguro se los diré- susurro sonriendo

Kuroko pasó dos días en el hospital recibiendo tratamientos dados por Midorima. Este lo visitaba todos los días para ver su condición… Kuroko se disculpó con Kise y Kagami por su actitud… recibió reprimendas de parte de los dos haciéndolo reír un poco…. Era verdad… no había pensado en ellos… en cómo se sentirían si el hiciera eso…

Recordó el sueño que había tenido… le prometió a Aomine que viviría…. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?... simple… sin el todo sería complicado….

Llego a su casa luego de una semana… no quería estar ahí… le traía tantos recuerdos… pero debía…

Le pidió a Kagami y a Kise que lo dejaran solo un día… quería limpiar la casa… acomodar todo perfectamente, para tratar de vivir esa vida que a su manera de verlo sería muy solitaria….

Kagami al ver los ojos de Kuroko sonrió… era un paso… pero lo había logrado….tomo a Kise de la mano y salió de la casa dejándolo solo…sabía que no haría nada imprudente…

Kuroko camino por toda la casa limpiando cada rincón asegurándose de no dejar nada sucio, la cocina, sala, el baño, el balcón, el cuarto de visitas, hasta llegar a su dormitorio…

Se quedó parado en la puerta sin atreverse a tocar nada… todo estaba ahí, la ropa que había utilizado el día anterior al accidente, sus perfumes, su toalla… todo…

Empezó a recoger poco a poco y con cuidado de no dañar nada…recogió y lavo toda la ropa para colocarla en el closet, acomodo debidamente todos sus cosas en la mesa de noche, coloco la toalla en donde siempre la colocaba el, limpio el balón de básquet y lo coloco en una esquina de la habitación, todo en perfecto orden… sacudió y limpio las sabanas y coloco unas nuevas para sentarse luego de terminar todo…

-creo que es todo- suspiro cansado abrazando su almohada, todavía tenía su aroma…

.

.

"_Tetsu…- lo abrazo por detrás mientras le susurraba a oído…- hay algo que tengo que decirte- susurro a un adormilado Kuroko_

_-¿Qué seria?-pregunto cerrando los ojos…_

_-lo diré- dijo serio- tengamos un hijo-Kuroko abrió los ojos de sobremanera mirando al moreno sorprendido_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto incrédulo mientras lo miraba…_

_-¿puedes, cierto? Entonces hagámoslo- dijo emocionado colocándose encima del menor…_

_-espera-dijo el menor nervioso_

_-¿no quieres?-pregunto algo decepcionado el mayor_

_-por supuesto que si- el mayor lo miro sorprendido-pero… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto con algo de temor… seguramente Aomine estaba bromeando…_

_-nunca he estado más seguro- sonrió feliz para luego besarle apasionadamente mientras que el menor correspondía gustoso….- estas muy ansioso- Aomine sonrió_

_-es tu culpa- se volvieron a besar…._

_Desde esa vez habían intentado numerosas veces sin resultado alguno… pero ellos seguían esperanzados de que algún día lo lograrían"_

_._

_._

-como hubiera deseado que eso hubiera pasado- susurro tocando su vientre algo melancólico…-oh-se percató de que la silla que estaba en el escritorio tenía una chaqueta colgada…- esa chaqueta… ¿estaba allí?- no la había visto… la tomo, pero al hacerlo una hoja cayo de uno de sus bolsillos….-¿ qué es esto?- la miro , era una especie de sobre… lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver la letra del moreno plasmada, y quedo paralizado a ver que decía para: Tetsuya…

Sus manos empezaron a temblar… una carta para el… de Aomine….

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad mi fic ! disculpen por no actualizar antes ! estaba terminando un fic por el cumpleaños de Kuroko !(por si quieren curiosear aquí les dejo el enlace s11011464/1/el-mejor-viaje)

Ahora si actualizare mas seguido este fic...

espero actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ! ...

gracias por sus comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

nos leemos prontooo !


	5. carta

hola! como están todos? feliz inicio de semana ! actualice lo mas rápido que pude !

la universidad te consume mucho tiempo u.u

en fin...

aquí les dejo el nuevo cap! espero lo disfruten !

* * *

><p>Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, suspiro para calmarse y leer la carta….<p>

_Para : Tetsuya_

_De: Aomine / baka_

_Sonrió suavemente…_

_"Sé que es raro que yo escriba este tipo de cosas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara y no quiero que te preocupes pero… siento que la muerte se esté acercando a mí, ojala sea solo un presentimiento. Estos últimos días he tenido sueños extraños, en donde te dejaba solo. De solo pensar en ellos siento miedo, pero si no me desahogo en esta carta, explotare. Siento que algo me pasara en dos días, no sé cómo, pero tengo ese presentimiento._

_La vez que te hice esa pregunta era para estar seguro de que no me extrañarías si en algún momento yo me fuera…pero no me alivio oír tu respuesta… porque sé que no harías lo que dijiste , probablemente yo tampoco, pero dejare estos consejos para que no se te ocurran ideas locas de las cuales te arrepientas luego…_

_Lee con atención :_

_*Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que llores, quédate en silencio, sin decir palabras, y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma._

_Si sientes mi ausencia, no pronuncies nada, y casi en el aire, con paso muy fino, búscame en nuestra casa, en mis libros favoritos, en las notas que siempre te escribo cuando no estoy…_

_Puedes colocarte mis camisas, mi sweater, mi saco y puedes todos mis zapatos. Acuéstate en nuestra cama y toma mi almohada, también cuando haga frio haga frío, ponte mis bufandas._

_Te puedes comer todo el chocolate y beberte el vino que dejé guardado. Escucha ese tema que a mí me gustaba, y usa mi perfume._

_No me tengas lastima, no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de mi… ¿vale? Busca un lugar tranquilo, en donde solo se escuche el sonido del viento y respira profundamente, disfruta esa sensación, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y escucharte… no lo olvides…_

_Si me extrañas mucho, trata de no demostrarlo y búscame en los niños, el café, la radio y en el sitio ése donde me ocultaba , ese parque en donde siempre me escondía, en donde compartimos tantos momentos…._

_No pronuncies nunca la palabra muerte. A veces es más triste vivir olvidado que morir mil veces y ser recordado._

_Por sobre todas las cosas, siempre recuerda que estas vivo y debes seguir con tu vida, cumplir tus sueños. Recuerda que aunque no esté físicamente, estaré en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. Buscas nuevos sueños, explora nuevos lugares, no te detengas, sigue…sigue… hasta que tus no puedas más…_

_La llama encendida no se va a apagar por el simple hecho de que no esté más._

_Cuando yo me vaya, extiende tu mano, y estarás conmigo sellado en contacto, y aunque no me veas, y aunque no me palpes, sabrás que por siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Nos encontraremos algún día, lo prometo. Pero debes de ser paciente, y cuando ese día llegue nunca más me separare de ti… lo prometo_

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero la vergüenza no me deja. Así que Lo haré aquí:_

_Siempre te habrás preguntado por que deje el club de básquet profesional cuando estaba en la cima. Sé que no me creíste cuando dije que era porque me aburrí, y tenías razón… ahora te diré la verdad. Lo deje porque pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y no podía verte como quería… era doloroso para mí. Puede que me encante el básquet, y disfrute cada partido que jugué, pero, si no podía verte nada valía la pena._

_Ese día, en el que había renunciado, me habían hecho una propuesta en donde me ordenaban que me fuera a América por 1 año. Estaba sorprendido, pero al saber que no podría verte por un año, abandone completamente esa idea…_

_Ellos me reprendieron y me dijeron que esa era la única opción, pero había una solución muy fácil… renuncie… hubieras visto sus caras… pero no me arrepiento_

_Cuando llegue a casa y te vi en la cocina preparando la cena, sonriéndome de esa manera, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Corrí a abrazarte… ¿recuerdas? Tu rostro fue muy cómico, reí como un loco, y luego te bese. En ese momento me hice una promesa… jamás te abandonaría, porque eres demasiado importante para mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo… que tú eras mi nuevo sueño…_

_Estoy siendo muy cursi… lo se_

_Luego de eso empecé a enseñar a los chicos de la secundaria… era muy divertido verlos entrenar y verlos haciéndose más fuertes… me recordaba cuando estábamos en secundaria. La generación de los milagros unida, antes de que me pasara lo que me paso. Pero eso ya es pasado._

_Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora… estar contigo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido…_

_Si no pasa nada dentro de esos dos días que vienen, quemare esta carta y hare como si nada hubiera pasado…seguiremos con nuestras vidas…algún día te diré todo esto... tal vez cuando deje de ser un inmaduro. te pediré matrimonio como lo planee, en un jardín de flores de esas que te gustan….será fantástico…si de lo contrario estás leyendo esto, me habré ido, pero no de tu corazón ni de tu mente , estaré contigo siempre, no desperdicies tu vida, vívela al máximo, y ten por seguro que nos encontraremos Tetsu…_

_Con amor Daiki…."_

-eres… un idiota- Kuroko abrazó la carta y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-Daiki-¿Por qué tenía que ser así?- pensaste en mi hasta el último segundo… eres demasiado considerado…-abrazó más fuerte la carta… su corazón dolía mucho… que Daiki le escribiera eso, significaba mucho para el…observo de nuevo la chaqueta , la tomo y busco en sus bolsillos, llorando mientras sacaba de ellos una pequeña caja negra , que al abrirla , no era más que un anillo de bodas- tenías todo planeado… ¿cierto?- susurro sonriendo amargadamente mientras se colocaba el anillo en su dedo- por supuesto que acepto estar contigo- susurro suavemente- cuando nos volvamos a ver , te golpeare muy fuerte.- susurro limpiando sus lágrimas – hare una promesa… así que escucha con atención- susurro al aire, como si este lo escuchara atentamente- no hare de nuevo una tontería, buscare nuevas metas, nuevos sueños, avanzare, viviré – sonrió suavemente- nunca me rendiré- alzo su mano al aire, como si al hacerlo, tratara de alcanzar algo- y cuando te vea de nuevo, no te dejare ir jamás… así que hasta pronto Daiki- susurro llorando mientras se abrazaba a si mismo…

No importa lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, el seguiría viviendo y disfrutando de la vida…

Su celular empezó a sonar, limpió sus lágrimas y aclaro su garganta , nadie podía saber que había estado llorando como un niño…

-hola- su voz sonó calmada

-Kuroko- era Midorima del otro lado de la línea- ¿estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupado

-sí, no debes de preocuparte- susurro sonriendo haciendo que Midorima mirara el teléfono curioso

-¿ocurrió algo?- no pudo evitar preguntar… la voz de Kuroko sonaba temblorosa pero muy calmada…

-…- empezó a llorar de nuevo, no podía ocultar esos sentimientos – es solo que…- dejo las palabras al aire…

-voy a tu casa- dijo rápidamente el otro- ¿dónde está Kise y Kagami?- preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves y salía de la casa…

-salieron – dijo Kuroko como pudo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-los llamare- dijo- no te preocupes… ya voy para allá- sonrió- tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo algo serio

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el más bajo algo curioso

- te lo diré en cuanto llegue… ¿vale?- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la casa…- y no sigas llorando… o te golpeare- dijo serio

- esta…. Bien- susurro como pudo mientras colgaba y tomaba la chaqueta del moreno para abrazarla fuertemente mientras aspiraba su aroma… ahora debía de esperar al peli verde…¿ qué era lo que quería decirle?

* * *

><p>SUSPENSOOOO! XD!<p>

.

.

escribir esto no fue fácil! llore mientras lo hacia u.u este fic es muy triste :(

espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! se los agradezco mucho !

dejen comentarios ... me animan a seguir escribiendo ! *.*

lo mas seguro es que actualice el viernes! así que estén atentos !

esto se pone cada vez mas triste :(


	6. por fin

aquí el nuevo cap ! con un día de retraso ! disculpen !

en fin...

disfrutenlooo...

* * *

><p>-adelante Midorima-kun- Midorima entro a la casa de Kuroko y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras el menor solo lo observaba- ¿tienes hambre? Hice algo de comida- susurro el de cabellos azules serios mientras lo miraba<p>

-está bien – asintió el mayor cerrando los ojos algo preocupado- Kise y Kagami ya están por llegar- Kuroko solo asintió silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina siendo observado por Midorima

Midorima observo detenidamente el lugar… estaba limpio y ordenado como siempre. Cuando llamo a Kagami, este le había dicho que Kuroko les había pedido privacidad y ellos se lo habían concedido, el pelirrojo sabía que el menor no haría nada imprudente y por eso lo había dejado solo.

Kagami confiaba demasiado en Kuroko, por eso lo dejo solo. A pesar de las quejas de Kise , el pelirrojo solo sonrió y susurro un "no te preocupes, estará bien". Sabía que Kuroko había pensado un poco las cosas por lo que le había dicho Kagami. Midorima no era tonto, sabía lo que Kuroko había tratado de hacer, aunque sus amigos no le dijeran. Pero gracias a las palabras de Kagami el peli azul se encontraba un poco más calmado…

-aquí esta- susurro el menor colocando el plato en frente del peli verde para luego sentarse en frente…

-gracias por la comida- susurro empezando a comer silenciosamente. Miro por un momento al menor, sus ojeras marcaban su rostro, se veía más pálido y tenía restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Si el menor se seguía descuidando de esa manera quien sabe lo que pasaría.

- no es nada- el menor solo lo miraba al suelo algo pensativo mientras suspiraba suavemente. Después de todo lo que paso hace algunos momentos, se sentía aliviado, pero seguía teniendo ese pequeño dolor en el pecho y ese peso encima. Le dolía no poder recordar a Aomine en el momento del accidente. Su cerebro automáticamente bloqueo todos esos recuerdos seguramente por el trauma emocional que le había causado…quería recordar… quería hacerlo….

- ya llegamos- Kagami llego junto con Kise, quien sonrió al ver a Kuroko y lo abrazo suavemente – disculpen la tardanza- Kagami se sentó a un lado de Midorima para mirarlo algo preocupado- ¿ de que querías hablarnos?- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo al de lentes

-sonabas preocupado por teléfono-susurro Kise mirando a Midorima que solo cerraba los ojos pensativo

-descubrí algo- empezó diciendo para luego mirar a un extrañado Kuroko- Kuroko… ¿recuerdas con claridad ese día?- pregunto mirando al menor que solo bajo la cabeza algo deprimido

- no con claridad- dijo el menor decaído

-ese día, ustedes iban camino al hospital- Kuroko lo miro desconcertado- Takao me llamó emocionado ese día diciendo que los vería de nuevo- Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿será que? – hace tiempo que él quería verlos. Yo no le preste atención porque es un idiota pero…- lo miro serio…

Ese día ellos….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿ya estás listo Tetsu?- preguntó el moreno terminando de acomodar sus ropas, pero como siempre su corbata estaba desarreglada…

- si- se acercó al mayor y lo ayudo a acomodar su corbata para que quedara perfecta, ese día se reuniría con su equipo de baloncesto para hablar de sus metas a toda la escuela, por eso debía de estar presentable…- eres un descuidado- dijo el menor suspirando

-para eso te tengo a ti- dijo el moreno mirando a su pareja sonriendo…- Tetsu- cambio su expresión a una más seria- hoy… seguramente- dijo algo nervioso tomando las manos de su pareja suavemente

- esperemos que si – correspondió el tacto mientras sonreía-hay que estar calmados…- dijo mientras besaba suavemente a su pareja…

- si- asintió emocionado- tienes razón – lo abrazo suavemente- no sé qué haría sin ti…

- te volverías loco- rio suavemente mientras el menor lo seguía abrazando…se percató de algo, Aomine estaba temblando…-¿Daki?- lo llamo preocupado mientras el moreno solo lo abrazaba suavemente- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto al moreno que solo se separó para mirarlo a los ojos…

-no pasa nada- rio nerviosamente mientras el menor lo miraba preocupado

- sé que estas nervioso… pero todo estará bien… tranquilo- sonrió dándole confianza al mayor

- tienes razón – susurro para luego tomar su mano y empezar a caminar junto al menor…- vamos…

Sonrieron a la vez y salieron de la casa para ir al auto e ir a su destino…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿lo recuerdas?-Midorima observo el rostro sorprendido de Kuroko

- ese día…. Daiki y yo… - lo recordaba perfectamente… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...

-si- asintió el mayor mirándolo mientras sacaba un sobre- Takao vino ayer y me entrego esto… dijo que era muy importante que lo vieras- susurro poniendo el sobre en la mesa mientras Kuroko empezaba a temblar…

-…-lo tomo lentamente mientras seguía temblando

-me asegure de hacerlo de nuevo para estar seguro- dijo el peli verde ante la mirada de Kise y Kagami

- si- Kuroko abrió como pudo el sobre con miedo de ver el contenido mientras empezaba a recordar..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-estoy emocionado- dijo el moreno mientras conducía

-igual yo- susurro el menor sonriendo

-ahora debemos hacer muchas cosas en la casa- el mayor sonrió – va a ser duro… pero lo lograremos…- Kuroko asintió

- lo haremos juntos- termino diciendo mientras el moreno asentía y se daba pequeña curva…

De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de un auto que iba hacia ellos rápidamente

-¡Daiki, cuidado!- Kuroko lo logro verlo poniendo alerta a Aomine, que trato de esquivarlo, mas no pudo hacerlo a tiempo…

-¡Tetsu!- salió de su asiento como pudo para colocarse de una manera de que el menor quedara entre el asiento y el. El impacto llego y fue tan fuerte que el auto fue empujado y volteado a máxima velocidad

Kuroko sintió el impacto y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza … pero sin perder todavía la conciencia abrió los ojos y observo alrededor, el auto estaba volteado y destruido, el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte…

Vio que unos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente haciéndolo abrir los ojos asustado

-¡Daiki!- grito asustado viendo al mayor que respiraba agitadamente…el vidrio delantero se había roto y había impactado contra la espalda del moreno

-que… bueno…. Que estas bien – Aomine cayó encima del menor respirando lentamente

-¡Daiki resiste!- grito el menor asustado sin importarle su herida… Daiki lo había protegido- ¡que alguien nos ayude!- grito de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta – saldremos de aquí Daiki….- susurro desesperado el menor

- debes…salir tu- Aomine lo miro como pudo- vete…

-¡no te dejare solo aquí!- grito asustado mientras trataba de levantarse más el dolor en la cabeza no lo dejo… - te sacare de aquí- susurro como pudo tratando de moverlo pero Aomine solo se quejaba del dolor…

-Tetsu- miro al moreno asustado- no es necesario que hagas nada- el menor solo negó rápidamente- escúchame por favor- lo miro a los ojos asustado…- no me queda mucho tiempo… el impacto fue demasiado….- susurró- debes de cuidarte y seguir adelante… no importa que yo no este…- Kuroko empezó a derramar lágrimas…- recuerda que siempre te amare….- lo abrazo como pudo sin importarle el dolor

- no te dejare morir…-era inútil… no podía moverse tampoco- Daiki… por favor no te vayas- lloro desconsoladamente mientras el moreno sonreía…

- te amo Tetsu… siempre estaré contigo- cerro los ojos suavemente mientras Kuroko empezaba a llorar …

-no … por favor…. ¡Daiki!- grito desesperado-¡Daiki!...

* * *

><p>gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!<p>

un nuevo rayo de esperanza para Tetsu !

¿creen que pueda ser feliz de nuevo?

esperen el proximo cap !

gracias por leer

feliz 14 de febrerooo !

nos leemos la próxima semana! (probablemente el jueves)


	7. bebé

hola de nuevooo ! aqui les dejo el nuevo cap !

disfruten

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

-….- no recordaba más nada…. Daiki lo protegió hasta el último segundo… - esto….- abrió los ojos sorprendido a ver el contenido del sobre…

Su nombre estaba impreso allí, y junto a él, unas palabras que lo dejaron helado…

**"_positivo"_**

No era posible….

Después de todo…

El sueño que tenían…. Se había cumplido

-si- susurro Midorima – es un milagro… luego de todo lo que ha sucedido…- dijo-pero… tendrás un hijo… serás padre… justo lo que querían ustedes….

-esto ….- empezó a llorar mientras tocaba su aun plano vientre… estaba feliz… lo habían logrado después de todo….- ¿escuchaste eso Daiki? Tendremos un hijo- Kuroko hablo al aire mientras acariciaba el anillo en su dedo… el anillo que Daiki había comprado para el…- un hijo…- Kise y Kagami solo miraron conmovidos la escena…

- felicidades – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…

- he encontrado mi nuevo sueño- susurro mientras lloraba…- cuidare a nuestro hijo Daiki…. nunca lo dejare solo…lo amare y lo protegeré… así como tu hiciste conmigo…- acaricio de nuevo su vientre…-estoy…feliz….- Kise lo abrazo suavemente y acaricio su espalda suavemente

- tu embarazo puede complicarse… hay que observar el desarrollo del bebe… debes tomar reposo absoluto, no salir de casa…- dijo serio Midorima…- le pedí a Takao que se quedara aquí para que no estés solo y el acepto…-sonrió- te ayudara en todo lo que pueda… lo mas importante ahora eres tú y ese bebe… no dejare que nada les suceda…- susurro decidido

-gracias- limpio suavemente sus lágrimas…. Ahora tenía un nuevo sueño, algo por lo cual luchar y que debía proteger…

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses luego del accidente. Kuroko se encontraba recostado en su cama observando un cuadro que tenía en su mano. En él, Aomine y el estaban sentados en unas de las bancas del parque sonriendo como unos idiotas ….

-aquí está el almuerzo- Takao entro al cuarto sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo-¿ te gusta mucho esa foto?- pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado y le colocaba la bandeja del almuerzo en sus piernas

-me trae muchos recuerdos- susurro sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado

- es bueno recordar- el peli negro sonrió suavemente , la actitud de Kuroko había cambiado un poco, se le veía un poco más animado, sonreía y hablaba más con sus compañeros y eso lo aliviaba de cierta manera… no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufriendo, por eso siempre trataba de distraerlo con cualquier cosa. Pero unas veces, como estaba, Kuroko se ponía a recordar todos esos momentos que paso con su pareja con mucha felicidad y nostalgia, aunque algunas veces lloraba por no tenerlo a su lado, pero para eso él estaba ahí, para ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera , porque no dejaría que le pasara nada ni a él ni a su bebe ….- debes de comer- susurro suavemente no queriendo romper esa pequeña atmosfera que había creado el pequeño mientras miraba su vientre

- es cierto- sonrió a su amigo y empezó a comer tranquilamente – gracias por la comida Kazunari- el pelinegro rio suavemente mientras lo observaba … a pesar de que Kuroko estaba más animado , sentía que todavía no se encontraba bien emocionalmente , pero no podía permitir que su amigo volviera a su actitud de antes , eso lo dañaría a él y al bebe …

- no es nada- lo miro mientras sonreía- luego de que comas podemos salir un rato a caminar… ¿ qué te parece?-pregunto emocionado el peli negro mirando al más bajo…

- es una buena idea- susurro el oji azul sonriendo levemente mientras terminaba de comer- pero Midorima-kun nos reprenderá si nos descubre-Takao rio nerviosamente

-evitaremos eso- fue lo que dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la bandeja del pequeño- alístate, limpiare todo – fue lo que dijo antes de salir dejando a Kuroko solo

-….- se levantó lentamente de la cama para abrir su armario y buscar su abrigo- hace frio, asi que debemos abrigarnos- susurro mientras se colocaba su abrigo y cerraba el armario

Observo su habitación con cuidado, todo perfectamente acomodado, quería mantenerlo asi .

Tomo de nuevo la foto y la observo detenidamente… habían pasado tantas cosas , tantos recuerdos que atesorar, recuerdos de la secundaria y preparatoria que fueron felices y tristes, pero igual de importantes para el…

_"- Tetsu- susurro el moreno viendo al más bajo que solo lo miraba incrédulo_

_-haces aqui Aomine-kun?- susurro el menor sorprendido mientras el moreno solo observaba hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_

_-debería preguntarte lo mismo… ¿qué haces por aquí?-el mayor lo miro serio mientras el oji azul solo sonreía suavemente_

_-fui con mis compañeros a celebrar… pero….- susurro suavemente algo nervioso mientras el mayor lo miraba atentamente- me distraje y me separe de ellos- Aomine lo miro algo incrédulo – y la batería de mi teléfono se agotó hace poco-sonrió suavemente_

_-siempre has sido un descuidado- susurro Aomine_

_- ¿y que hace Aomine-kun por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Momoi-san y tus compareños de equipo-dijo algo curioso el menor_

_-B-bueno… quería alejarme de ellos un rato así que decidí caminar y enfriar mi cabeza- el mayor solo miro hacia un lado "no pensé encontrarme contigo tan rápido… no estoy preparado"- pensó el mayor algo nervioso… Seirin había ganado el partido contra ellos y aun no lo podía creer … pensó que nadie lo vencería, pero estaba equivocado. Ese Kagami sí que había hecho de las suyas… y también Tetsu… gracias a él ganaron el partido… gracias a su perseverancia y energía, dio todo de sí y eso lo hizo muy feliz_

_"- perdí por esa razón- sus pensamientos volaron al partido de esa misma tarde, cuando perdió por primera vez…- tenías razón – bajo la mirada algo triste… había olvidado la sensación de perder, pero ahora que la había vuelto a experimentar se sentía horrible_

_-te enfrentare de nuevo, así que no te preocupes- Kagami lo miro serio mientras el solo miraba desconcertado… había escuchado las palabras de Kagami, pero, verlo tomando a Tetsu de esa manera, aunque solo fuera para que no cayera por el desgaste, le molestaba de sobremanera, aunque no tenía por qué sentirse así … no lo entendía…_

_-Aomine-kun- el más bajo lo llamo captando su atención…recordó la vez que jugaron por primeras vez como rivales… le había dicho que su básquet no podía ganar… pero hoy sucedió todo lo contrario_

_-ganaste Tetsu- susurro, de ese modo pidió disculpas por todo lo que había dicho… trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero lo primero que observo fue el brazo del más bajo mostrando su pequeño puño… ese pequeño gesto mostraba la sincera amistad que una vez habían mantenido…-¿Qué?- fue lo que pudo decir mientras el menor sonreí suavemente_

_- la última vez no me lo devolviste- susurro haciendo que Aomine lo mirara sorprendido… Tetsu todavía lo recordaba…_

_-¡eso fue hace mucho!- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo pero no podía… Tetsu lo miraba seriamente._

_-colócate en el lugar del ignorado- el moreno lo miro algo sonrojado pero asintió suavemente…_

_-está bien- susurro correspondiendo el gesto-pero será la última vez-el menor asintió sonriendo causando un leve sonrojo en Aomine… después de tanto tiempo… creía que ya había desechado esos sentimientos, pero al parecer, todavía quedaban rastros de ellos…_

_-si- la sonrisa de Kuroko fue de total alivio e hizo que el moreno solo lo observara sorprendido y avergonzado… tal vez.. Ese gesto significaba muchas cosas para el menor… pero Aomine todavía sentía que tenían que hablar de otra cosa más importante…_

_Seria luego… cuando estuvieran los dos solos…."_

_No pensó que el momento llegara tan rápido_

_-¿y a donde iban tus compañeros?-pregunto el moreno algo curioso mientras caminaban tranquilamente por si encontraban a los compañeros de Kuroko_

_-al departamento de Kagami-kun- susurro suavemente mientras Aomine solo se detuvo incrédulo_

_-¿al departamento de Kagami?-dijo algo molesto… ¿Por qué Kuroko tenía que ir a la casa de ese perdedor?- ¿no había otro sitio?- pregunto tratando de actuar normal_

_-no teníamos suficiente dinero y Kagami nos ofreció su departamento para preparar comida – dijo sonriendo levemente- Kagami-kun es una persona muy amable- Aomine solo cerro los ojos molesto_

_- es un idiota- Aomine había notado algo en la actitud de Kagami hacia Kuroko y no era precisamente de amistad… no podía dejar que ese sujeto se aprovechara de Kuroko- camina conmigo un rato… quiero hablar algo contigo- dijo serio… sabía que todavía quedaba algo por hablar, y no estaría tranquilo hasta resolver ese problema_

_-pero ellos deben estar esperándome- susurro algo preocupado el menor_

_-pueden esperar- fue lo que contesto el otro- solo será un momento…_

_Caminaron tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque … Aomine sentía que era el mejor lugar para hablar.._

_-¿de qué quieres hablar Aomine-kun?- pregunto el menor curioso sentándose en uno de los columpios_

_-bueno… -miro a su ex – compañero por unos momentos- esto no es fácil- susurro para si mismo-yo…quiero…- bajo la mirada apenado-bueno… ¡ ire al grano!- exclamo nervioso-quiero pedirte disculpas Tetsu- susurro el mayor serio_

_-Aomine-kun- el rostro del menor estaba sorprendido- no es necesario que digas eso- dijo Kuroko mirándolo_

_-si no lo digo tendré este sentimiento de culpabilidad- el mayor miraba al menor decidido- lo siento Tetsu… te hice mucho daño… sufriste por mi culpa … te trate de la peor manera posible y eso no se justifica… te pido perdón – dijo bajando levemente la cabeza … se sentía la peor persona del mundo por tratar a Tetsu de esa manera, quería arreglarlo de alguna manera…_

_-…-miro de nuevo a su amigo y observo que estaba muy sorprendido-Aomine-kun- susurro levantándose y acercándose al mayor hasta quedar muy cerca…- haz cambiado un poco- susurro mostrando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que el moreno noto… ¿Tetsu estaba feliz?-gracias … de verdad – miro al más alto- es un alivio para mi- Aomine lo miro desconcertado- nada de eso fue tu culpa … así que tranquilo- el mayor solo asintió mientras seguía mirando sus ojos azules… estaba en problemas…_

_-¿no me odias?- pregunto algo ansioso_

_-nunca lo hice- sonrió de nuevo_

_-…-no se pudo contener… lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.. quería tocarlo… sentía esa necesidad , sus sentimientos seguían ahí, de eso estaba seguro..-Tetsu- el menor lo abrazo de vuelta sorprendiéndolo… - Tet…-se separó del abrazo pero se quedó sin habla al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo… era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera…-yo…- todo su mejilla suavemente mientras el menor cerraba los ojos para sentir más el contacto…-Tetsu-se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro… estaba a punto de lograrlo…_

_-¡Kuroko! – abrieron los ojos de golpe…era Kagami- ¿Dónde te habrás metido?- lo llamo de nuevo… Kuroko se soltó rápidamente del agarre del mayor dejándolo desconcertado y molesto…_

_-lo siento Aomine-kun… debo irme- no podía ser cierto…Kuroko caminaba hacia donde estaba Kagami… no…_

_-discúlpame tu a mi Tetsu-lo tomo de la muñeca con algo de fuerza y lo empujó hacia unos arbustos para esconderse –no puedo dejarte ir- dijo decidido ante la mirada sorprendida de Kuroko… estaban en una posición incómoda… Aomine encima del menor_

_-Aomine-kun yo debo- al ver al moreno negar no dijo más…_

_-me gustas- lo dijo de repente para luego besar suavemente sus labios .. un simple roce… no quería asustarlo… -siempre me has gustado Tetsu… - lo miro fijamente- creo que en vez de gustar sería más como…- se quedó pensando un momento…- te quiero. pero fui muy tonto para darme cuenta- dijo decidido sorprendiendo a Kuroko- no quiero que Kagami se acerque a ti…. Solo mírame a mi… o al menos, dame una oportunidad- Kuroko seguía sorprendido…_

_-Aomine-kun es un tonto- miro molesto al menor- Kagami-kun sigue cerca… no hagas ruido- dijo mientras lo miraba_

_-Tetsu eres…- dejo sus palabras al aire al sentir que el otro lo abrazaba con suavidad … esto debía de ser un sueño…_

_- yo también he tenido este tipo de sentimientos hacia ti Aomine-kun- lo abrazo más fuerte mientras se sonrojaba- te quiero…me gustas mucho- Aomine lo abrazo de vuelta- te quiero- volvió a decir mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos – admito que pensé que esto jamás pasaría… estaba resignado- susurro separándose del más alto- eres un idiota…_

_- si… lo soy- limpio su rostro mientras se acercaba de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios – quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- susurro_

_-por supuesto- se besaron de nuevo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza… ese fue el inicio de todo…"._

_._

_._

_._

-Aomine-kun siempre fue un idiota- caminaban por las calles de la cuidad tranquilamente… Takao escuchaba la conversación atentamente- luego me dijo que no me acercara a Kagami-kun pero era tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que a Kagami-kun le gustaba Kise-kun- Takao solo rio suavemente

-así era el- llegaron al cementerio y subieron una pequeña colina…hace tiempo que no pasaba por ahí

-¿Quiénes son?-Kuroko vio a lo lejos a unos jóvenes, parecían de secundaria dejando flores a su tumba

-buenas tardes- Takao se acercó a ellos sonriendo . Ellos solo devolvieron el saludo para luego disponerse a retirarse pero al ver a Kuroko se detuvieron

-¿es usted "Tetsu"-san?- pregunto uno de ellos sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes?- fue lo que logro decir el pequeño desconcertado

-nosotros somos los estudiante de Aomine-sensei- dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían – él siempre hablaba de usted en las practicas – explico el joven sonriendo- hasta nos mostró una foto de usted diciendo que era muy hermoso- sonrió- y no se equivocaba- Kuroko rio suavemente sonrojado… que Aomine hablara de esa manera en público era vergonzoso

-no sé qué decir- susurro el oji azul levemente sonrojado…

-tranquilo- dijo otro joven sonriendo- nosotros… frecuentemente visitamos a Aomine-sensei.. el hizo mucho por nosotros y queremos darle las gracias- sonrió suavemente…

-ya veo- Kuroko sonrió suavemente- les agradezco que vengan – hizo una pequeña reverencia – déjenme presentarme mejor… soy Kuroko Tetsuya- sonrió suavemente

-es un placer- dijo el joven – ellos son Ayato- hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos dorados- Hikaru- también hizo una pequeña reverencia . sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro.- y yo soy Kaoru- hizo una reverencia, su complexión era delgada y era algo pequeño. Sus ojos y cabellos eran negros…

-él es Takao-kun- el pelinegro mostro una gran sonrisa

- acompáñenme un momento chicos-Takao empezó a caminar junto a los tres estudiantes –tomate tu tiempo- susurro mientras el más bajo asentía suavemente… se alejaron lo suficiente para que el Kuroko tuviera algo de privacidad

-hola- susurro suavemente mientras sonreía – lamento no haber podido venir. Midorima-kun no me deja salir de la casa para que no nos pase nada- explico suavemente mientras acariciaba su vientre- nuestro hijo está creciendo bien , es emocionante verlo tan pequeño- sonrió recordando las veces que Takao hacia el chequeo- todavía estoy pensando el nombre- dijo – pero es difícil escoger uno- rio nerviosamente mientras colocaba unas flores- supongo que todo ha sido difícil desde que te fuiste- bajo levemente la mirada-pero tengo que seguir fuerte… fue lo que me dijiste … ¿ cierto?-se abrazó a si mismo tratando de calmarse- se… que no debo tener esta actitud… pero a veces es difícil pretender que todo sigue bien – susurro- pero por el…. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- sonrió – y también tú me ayudaste con esa carta… gracias a ella me mantengo fuerte- sonrió de nuevo mientras se levantaba- debo irme … Takao-kun me está esperando…. Te amo- sonrió antes de empezar a caminar hacia su amigo…

-¿estás listo?- Takao pregunto sonriendo mientras Kuroko asentía- a propósito… ellos quieren hablar de algo importante contigo- el oji azul los miro curioso…

- queríamos proponerle venir a una de nuestras prácticas para que nos ayude un poco- el menor los miro emocionado- Aomine-sensei nos comentó que usted es el sexto jugador fantasma y nos gustaría que nos evaluara- explico el joven sonriendo- nuestro nuevo entrenador estará feliz de recibirlo- comento emocionado el menor

- me encantaría… pero- observo al pelinegro y bajo levemente la mirada- creo que…

-¡no te preocupes Kuroko!- Takao rio suavemente – mientras no hagas ningún movimiento brusco todo estará bien- lo miro- hablare con Shin-chan, además, estaré contigo todo el tiempo- sonrió suavemente mientras los tres estudiantes miraban curiosos la escena- Kuroko será padre- los menores se sorprendieron- y debe de cuidarse para que no le pase nada ni a él ni al bebé. No debe de hacer nada que lo sobre exija … ¿ entienden?- los chicos asintieron serios

-entonces iré mañana – sonrió suavemente Kuroko – hare mi mejor esfuerzo en ayudarlos- asintieron felices….-

-¡muchas gracias!-hicieron una reverencia para luego despedirse y alejarse de los dos adultos

-vamos Takao-kun- susurro Kuroko tranquilo empezando a caminar mientras era seguido por el otro

Takao pensaba que era mejor para Kuroko distraerse y divertirse un rato. Sabía que viendo a esos chicos jugar lo ayudaría mucho, por eso había accedido a dejarlo ir…

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a casa y Kuroko fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para dormir … se sento en su cama mientras suspiraba

-hoy fue un dia duro- cerro los ojos algo cansado pero igualmente sonrio- me alegro mucho ver a tus alumnos Daki- acaricio su abultado vientre- mañana nos divertiremos mucho – siguió acariciando su vientre cuando de repente sintió un pequeño golpe que provenia del mismo- ¿Qué?- se sorprendio de sobre manera – Takao-kun- llamo a su amigo y este llego rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado acercándose al pequeño

- sentí algo – señalo su vientre algo sorprendido mientras Takao solo lo miraba curioso- justo aquí- el pelinegro toco la misma zona y sintió un pequeño golpe haciéndolo sonreír muy feliz

-él se movió- vio a su amigo sonriendo- te esta saludando Tetsuya- Takao se conmovió ante el rostro de Kuroko- saluda- susurro suavemente

-hola- susurro feliz acariciando su vientre- gracias por estar aquí – pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro- estoy muy feliz. Ya quiero verte. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos- Takao solo miraba la escena sin hacer ruido- te amo- susurro suavemente- ya se … te cantare una canción- dijo emocionado- a tu padre le gustaba mucho, siempre me la cantaba, cuando estábamos solos – rio- era muy divertido verlo avergonzado- Takao sonrió sin hacer ruido- aquí va- comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras varios recuerdos venían a su mente

"_"El corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?_

_Pero viéndote ahí solo parado_

_Todas mis dudas desaparecen de repente de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo lo que es_

_Seré valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nadie quite_

_Lo que está enfrente de mí_

_Cada aliento, cada hora se resume en esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_Todo este tiempo supe que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil más_

_Todo este tiempo supe que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil más"_

_-Aomine-kun- susurro sonrojado el menor mientras el moreno solo sonreía a pesar de lo sonrojado que estaba – eso fue…- cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas_

_- creo que siempre te estuve esperando Tetsu- lo abrazo suavemente- es canción es para ti- rio suavemente- nunca te alejes de mi lado- lo miro y seco las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro_

_-jamás lo hare- sonrió- contigo puedo ser yo mismo. Mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos- Aomine beso al menor suavemente – estaremos siempre juntos –se besaron de nuevo"_

Termino de cantar mientras varias lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. Takao sonrió tratando de no llorar. El amor que se tenían esos dos era demasiado grande ….

-oh… se movio de nuevo- dijo emocionado mientras Takao sonreía

-le gusto- comento feliz- siempre es bueno hablarle , saber que estar ahí para el- Kuroko asintió emocionado

- siempre estaré para ti bebé – otro golpecito lo hizo reír- siempre… nunca te dejare solo, y también Daiki estará con nosotros, nos cuidara- susurro suavemente mientras tarareaba la cancion que habia cantado hace unos momentos- te enseñare las canciones que a tu padre le gustaban - rio . Kuroko sonrio muy feliz ... sintio algo calido en el pecho , sabia que Daiki los estaba observando y que siempre los cuidaria . el tambien cuidaria los mas preciado para el ... su bebé era el mejor milagro que habia pasado... aprovecharia cada uno de lo momentos junto a el y viviria al máximo

* * *

><p>gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic !<p>

comenten ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

escribir este fic me ha hecho llorar a montones u.u

en fin !

nos leemos prontooo !


	8. mi culpa

hola a todos ! disculpen la tardanza ! aquí les dejo el nuevo cap! disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>-ten cuidado Kuroko- Midorima miraba a su compañero serio- mantente lo más alejado de la cancha – el menor asintió – Takao- el mencionado lo miro algo nervioso- cuidado… no quiero que le pase nada- dijo con un tono de preocupación haciendo sonreír al pelinegro<p>

- ¿con quién crees que hablas Shin-chan?- el pelinegro sonrió mas el rostro de preocupación del peli verde lo hizo suspirar- no te preocupes, no dejare que pase nada- dijo serio – lo prometo- Midorima relajo el rostro. Sabía que ir a ver a esos chicos haría que Kuroko se relajara, pero, no dejaba de sentirse preocupado, si algo le pasaba al ojiazul ...

-confío en ti- susurro viendo que el pelinegro asentía. Si lo dejaba en manos de Takao todo estaría bien….

- entonces nos vamos – tomo sus cosas y las de Kuroko- nos vemos luego Shin-chan- sonrió suavemente haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara suavemente y volteara la mirada hacia otro punto…

-nos vemos Midorima-kun- el pequeño hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego empezar a caminar junto al pelinegro

- nos vemos- susurro- cuídate mucho Kuroko- el menor asintió sonriendo mientras cerraban la puerta y dejaban al mayor solo…

-Takao-kun- llamo al mencionado que , lo volteo a ver curioso- ¿Midorima-kun y tu son pareja?- pregunto ganándose un risa de parte del otro

- no- sonrió- Shin-chan y yo no tenemos una relación – dijo sonriendo suavemente

-pues pareciera- lo miro- Midorima-kun sonríe más cuando está contigo- sonrió- Takao lo miro y sonrió suavemente

-somos amigos- sonrió – solamente eso- lo miro- somos amigos desde hace tiempo… por eso nos entendemos tanto- explico- aunque admito que siento cariño por el- el menor sonrió

-tal vez sea una oportunidad para ustedes- dijo el menor sonriendo- deberías aprovecharla… con intentarlo no pierdes nada- Takao rio suavemente

-eres muy gracioso Kuroko- rio abiertamente- pero… lo intentare- rio mientras se montaban en el auto-vamos entonces- el menor asintió mientras el auto se dirigía a su destino

- es un placer tenerlo aquí, Kuroko-san- el entrenador hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que el oji azul – le agradezco que haya venido…

- gracias por invitarme- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- él es Takao, un amigo- el pelinegro saludo sonriendo

- es un placer- sonrió de nuevo- estoy enterado de su situación, siéntese por aquí por favor- lo dirigió a unos asientos algo alejados de la cancha…

-muchas gracias- se sentó junto a Takao- espero ser de ayuda para sus estudiantes- el entrenador asintió contesto

- estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda- hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego ir a donde sus alumnos- bueno chicos, es hora de mostrarle a Kuroko-san lo que saben hacer- asintieron serios para luego tomar sus posiciones y empezar a jugar

Kuroko observaba concentrado sus movimientos. Esos chicos eran muy buenos, su trabajo en equipo era excepcional, aunque individualmente eran un poco débiles…sonrió. Aomine los había entrenado muy bien…. Si se entendían como equipo, el resto era más fácil…. Aomine lo había entendido

-su forma de jugar es impresionante- se acercó a los jóvenes que solo lo miraron sorprendido- Aomine-kun les enseño muy bien – sonrió suavemente- solo hay que mejorar unas cosas- empezó a explicar a los muchachos mientras Takao solo lo miraba muy feliz

Kuroko sonreía mientras les explicaba detalladamente a los jóvenes . había hecho bien en traerlo aquí, se distraería y se divertiría , algo que no hacía muy a menudo .

Sabía que el chico estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no preocupar a nadie, pero, Takao observaba cada una de sus facciones , lo conocía desde hace tiempo , se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos, hasta el punto de contarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, por eso sabia cuando el chico estaba triste . y se enojaba consigo mismo por no hacer nada … quería ayudarlo , como sea , para que sea feliz de nuevo. Sabía que con ese niño que llevaba dentro de su vientre volvería un poco de la felicidad que había perdido.

Sonrió suavemente… aun recordaba cuando Kuroko le había contado que Aomine quería tener un bebé…

.

.

.

"-_¡Kuroko, que bueno verte de nuevo!- abrazo a su amigo fuertemente mientras el menor hacia lo mismo-¿qué te trae por aquí? No avisaste- hizo un pequeño puchero- si me hubieras dicho habría salido más temprano para ir a comer- vio al menor que solo miraba al suelo algo apenado_

_-bueno… la verdad es que vine para un chequeo- el mayor lo miro sorprendido_

_-¿qué? – Lo miro algo preocupado- ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?- lo invito a sentarse_

_- todo lo contrario- vio a Takao a los ojos- Aomine-kun…- dejo las palabras al aire, tenía mucha vergüenza , pero a la vez estaba feliz_

_-¿Qué sucede Tetsuya? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te ayudare en lo que pueda- sonrió suavemente mirando a su amigo… sabía que su relación con Aomine estaba de maravilla . ¿entonces qué sucedía?_

_- bueno- levanto la mirada de nuevo- Aomine-kun y yo queremos tener un bebé- Takao lo observo sorprendido… ¿había escuchado bien?... no lo podía creer- quería que tú lo supieras primero Takao-kun – el mayor lo abrazo de nuevo_

_-¡Tetsuya eso es maravilloso!- exclamo muy feliz- hasta que por fin se decidieron – lo miro sonriendo- me alegro por ustedes- el menos asintió- y gracias por decírmelo… los ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo decidido_

_-gracias – sonrió suavemente – sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo suavemente_

_-¿entonces que estamos esperando? , vamos a revisarte- sonrió feliz mientras el otro asentía."_

_._

_._

_._

Rió suavemente al recordarlo… luego de eso hubo tuvieron unos pocos problemas…

.

.

.

"_- Tetsuya- el menor hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba al consultorio seguido de Aomine- hola Aomine- sonrió al ver al moreno quien saludo con la mano-es bueno verlos a los dos- los invito a sentarse .._

_- ¿para qué nos llamaste Takao?- Aomine lo miraba serio. Habia salido más temprano de la escuela porque Tetsu le había dicho que tenían que ir a ver a Takao_

_-bueno- busco en su escritorio un sobre-aquí están los resultados que le hicimos a Tetsuya- los miro seriamente- lamentablemente no salió positivo- tanto Kuroko como Aomine miraron a Takao_

_-ya veo- Kuroko bajo la mirada deprimido. Esto era su culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía? – es mi culpa- susurro bajito más Aomine lo escucho_

_-oye- tomo sus manos suavemente- esto no es tu culpa- dijo sonriendo suavemente … no era culpa de Tetsuya . Tenían que buscar una solución_

_- si lo es- se soltó del agarre del moreno- tal vez Aomine-kun debería buscar a otra persona que te pueda conceder tu deseo… - cubrió su rostro con sus manos- esto es mi culpa… no puedo ni cumplirte esto- pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro… ya habían pasado varias semanas y todavía no tenían respuestas…_

_Takao miraba la escena serio…_

_-Tetsu- lo llamo suavemente más el otro solo negó con la cabeza- Tetsu- tomo las manos del menor para que su rostro quedara descubierto- esto no es tu culpa… ya te lo dije- lo miro serio mientras el menor solo lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos – no buscare a nadie más – seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- quiero que seas tú … quiero tener una familia solo contigo- tomo su rostro con sus manos- así que no digas tonterías… buscaremos una solución … arreglaremos esto- besó su frente suavemente_

_-Aomine-kun- lo abrazo suavemente_

_-todo estará bien…. Tranquilo- correspondió el abrazo para luego mirar a Takao- Takao nos ayudara… ¿cierto?- el pelinegro sonrió mientras asentía…_

_- por supuesto- afirmó sonriendo- no debemos rendirnos- susurro mientras el peliazul lo miraba- hay algunos casos en los que se tiene que intentar varias veces para que salga positivo- explico algo serio- se debe a que el cuerpo no quiere aceptar el futuro cambio y por eso lo rechaza- explico mientras los otros dos solo lo observaban – hay que mandarte unos medicamentos y ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo- sonrió suavemente- solo hay que seguir intentando- Tetsuya asintió suavemente un poco más relajado_

_-está bien – susurro suavemente mientras Aomine solo sonreía_

_-lo lograremos Tetsu … ya verás- sonrió abiertamente- tendremos una familia- tomo su mano suavemente –_

_- si- correspondió el agarre mientras sonreía suavemente_

_Luego de ese hecho pasaron varias semanas. Tetsuya no se rendía y Aomine lo apoyaba mucho. Takao estaba sorprendido, esos dos se complementaban demasiado bien, se entendían a la perfección, se ayudaban mutuamente, y lo más importante, se amaban de sobremanera. Cada vez que los veía se sentía ese amor que solo ellos se daban…era hermoso verlos de esa manera_

_Hoy llegarían los resultados de los exámenes de Kuroko , estaba nervioso . quería que todo saliera bien , y creía que con el tratamiento podría ser posible…_

_Había visto a Kuroko mas animado durante la última semana. Según este, Aomine no lo dejaba mucho tiempo solo, siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitaba ._

_-doctor – la asistente del pelinegro entro a su oficina con unos sobres – aquí tiene, los exámenes del joven Kuroko Tetsuya- sonrió suavemente mientras veía que el hombre tomaba los sobres algo nervioso- ojala todo salga bien.- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreía_

_-muchas gracias- sonrió de vuelta mientras la enfermera salía de la oficina- es el momento- susurro suavemente… hoy vendrían esos dos y tenía que darles buenas noticias … no soportaría verlos tristes de nuevo…-aquí vamos.- abrió lentamente el sobre y empezó a leer los cada uno de los exámenes- todo está en orden… los medicamentos no tuvieron efectos secundarios- siguió leyendo hasta llegar a la última página… donde estaba lo que buscaba… cerro los ojos antes de leer- aquí vamos- respiro y abrió los ojos para leer …_

_Ahí estaba lo que tanto estaba buscando_

_"positivo"_

_Leyó esa pequeña palabra varias veces sorprendido pero feliz… había funcionado…_

_-positivo-lo dijo en voz alta… no lo podía creer… había pasado- por fin- rio abiertamente –¡ esos dos se alegraran!- sonrió feliz …tomo el teléfono y busco un numero para llamar_

_-hola- una voz seria contesto del otro lado haciéndolo sonreír_

_-Shin-chan- dijo risueño - ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto curioso_

_- muy normal- dijo extrañado de que su pareja lo llamara en horas de trabajo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto_

_-nada importante… solo quería llamarte- dijo haciendo que el otro se molestara_

_-no llames si no es importante- dijo molesto_

_-¡eres cruel.. yo solo quería decirte que veré a Aomine y Kuroko de nuevo!- la llamada se cortó dejando desconcertado al pelinegro- bueno… luego le diré luego- sonrió feliz- estoy ansioso por verlos- susurro feliz … ya quería que llegaran…_

_Lo que no sabía era que en ese preciso momento ellos habían sufrido ese accidente…."_

_._

_._

_._

-inténtenlo- Kuroko sonrió a los jóvenes que asintieron- su ofensa es buena, pero hace falta mejorar la defensa…- explico- vamos , empiecen- se santo a un lado de Takao de nuevo mientras miraba a los chicos jugar

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando atentamente al más bajo

-bien… no te preocupes- respondió sonriendo- me gusta verlos jugar- Takao lo miro curioso- me recuerda cuando estábamos en secundaria- rio suavemente

-es cierto- dijo viendo a los chicos y luego mirando al peliazul- que recuerdos- susurro mirando al menor…

.

.

.

Recordó cuando se enteró del accidente.. se sentía muy mal… culpable….

.

.

.

"_-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido mientras sostenía el teléfono y escuchaba a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea_

_-tuvieron un accidente… ahora mismo acabaron de llegar al hospital-era Kagami…. Su voz sonaba asustada- ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo_

_- yo también – colgó el teléfono y salió del consultorio lo más rápido que pudo… tenían que estar bien…_

_Tomo un taxi que lo llevo rápidamente al hospital… entro rápidamente y llamo a Kagami.. al encontrarlo solo lo miro asustado_

_-están en emergencia- dijo Kagami viendo al más bajo-están … muy heridos… en especial Aomine- explico tratando de sonar fuerte… mas no podía …._

_-…-miro al más alto sorprendido- no puede ser..- susurro bajando la mirada-debo ir- dijo levantando la mirada para empezar a caminar…_

_-Takao-Kagami lo tomo del brazo- nosotros no…- se soltó bruscamente_

_- debo tratar de ayudar- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a emergencias… él era doctor … podía ser de utilidad…_

_Al llegar a emergencias se encontró con Midorima … que estaba hablando con un doctor de cabellos castaños_

_-déjeme ayudar… soy doctor- dijo el peliverde decidido- y ellos son mis amigos- dijo serio_

_- están interviniéndolos en este momento- dijo el joven – no puede- explico bajando la cabeza_

_-déjenos entrar- Takao se acercó rápidamente sorprendiéndolos- yo también soy doctor-dijo serio_

_-está bien-dijo serio- entren… Ogiwara-san está adentro …pregúntenle que pueden hacer- se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar_

_Al entrar vieron a las enfermeras moviéndose rápidamente y a los doctores con los pacientes.._

_-¿Cómo están?- Ogiwara estaba desesperado… no podía dejar que ellos …._

_- el pequeño se está estabilizando- explico otro doctor serio_

_-Aomine….Kuroko- Ogiwara escucho unas voces y volteo sorprendido- Midorima-san , Takao-san- los llamo – ¿que hacen aquí?…-_

_-vinimos a ayudar- dijeron los dos a la vez serios haciendo que Ogiwara asintiera_

_-ayúdenme con Aomine-san- asintieron y se acercaron a el- ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo nervioso- tienes muchos huesos rotos…- dijo_

_-debemos parar la hemorragia-dijo Takao ayudando al castaño_

_-sus latidos son débiles- dijo mientras se encargaba de las heridas- ha perdido demasiada sangre- no sabía que hacer…._

_-podemos hacerlo- Midorima también ayudaba …pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado…_

_-lo estamos perdiendo- Ogiwara se estaba dando por vencido…_

_-Tet…- los tres miraron al moreno… estaba consiente… era increíble… a pesar de sus heridas_

_-no digas nada Aomine… estaras bien-Midorima sonrio suavemente_

_-no te preocupes- Ogiwara y Takao también sonrieron_

_-¿Tetsu… esta…bien?- pregunto cómo pudo el moreno mirándolos tratando de no cerrar los ojos_

_-está bien Aomine… está estable- explico Takao con un nudo en su garganta_

_-que…bueno- sonrio como pudo mientras respiraba lentamente- cuiden… de… el …. Por favor- susurro suavemente-por… favor…-miro hacia un lado y observo el pequeño cuerpo de su amado_

_-lo cuidaremos- Takao derramaba pequeñas lagrimas…_

_-gracias….- susurro mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando- Tet…su….te…amo…-cerro los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir…_

_-¡rapido!¡el desfibrilador!- lo trajeron rápidamente y Ogiwara lo tomo- despejen- primera descarga y no sucedió nada-¡despejen!.-segunda descarga… nada-¡despejen!-tercera descarga… -¡despejen!...- no hubo respuesta…_

_-pare Ogiwara-san-la enfermera tomo su hombro- ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo bajando la mirada_

_-….- Midorima y Takao empezaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas…_

_No pudieron salvarlo… no pudieron ayudarlo…._

_-…-limpio sus lágrimas – me encargare de Kuroko- dijo el castaño acercándose al menor mientras los otros dos solo observaban al moreno…_

_Takao salió junto a Midorima decirle la noticia a sus amigos… ellos solo lloraron … habían perdido a su amigo…_

_Takao solo lloraba desconsoladamente… esto no tuvo que ser así… si no hubieran puesto el chequeo para ese día , quizás nada hubiera pasado… ellos estuvieran bien…_

_-¿Dónde está Aomine-kun?- eso lo destruyo completamente… el rostro de Kuroko sorprendido y desesperado buscando a su pareja …. Lo destrozo completamente….-¡Aomine-kun!- ver a Kuroko desmayándose hizo que volviera a llorar… era su culpa…_

_Salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital… sin importarle los gritos de Midorima y sus amigos… quería huir de ahí lo más rápido que podía_

_Pasaron semanas y el no volvió a abrir el consultorio… sus amigos lo llamaban pero él no daba señales de vida… no quería saber nada…_

_Había recordado todo… todo era su culpa… todo…. Kuroko debería odiarlo en este momento… si no los hubiera llamado…_

_Era su culpa_

_Todo era su culpa_

_-¡Takao!- tocaron la puerta con fuerza- ¡abre ahora!- se sorprendió al escuchar a Midorima al otro lado- ¡o la romperé!-grito más fuerte… Takao solo desapareció y eso lo preocupo mucho…_

_-Shin-chan- abrió lentamente la puerta dejando pasar al mayor que solo lo miro serio_

_-Takao-se sorprendió al verlo en tal estado- ¿Por qué desapareces así?-pregunto preocupado_

_-todo es mi culpa- dijo mirándolo-todo- cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lagrimas_

_-no es tu culpa-se acercó a el rápidamente- no es culpa de nadie…- dijo serio_

_- si yo no los hubiera citado- dijo derramando lagrimas_

_-no es tu culpa Takao- lo abrazo suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo- es el destino… los hubiera no existen- susurro suavemente…- tú no tienes la culpa de nada- susurro acariciando su espalda_

_-¿Cómo está el?-pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño_

_-se está recuperando- dijo mientras veía que el pelinegro sonreía suavemente- todos estamos preocupados por ti… en especial Kuroko… - dijo viéndolo a los ojos- en estos momentos debemos cuidarlo… después de todo… se lo prometimos a Aomine.- Takao lo miro sorprendido_

_-tienes razón- sonrió levemente_

_- a propósito- el pelinegro lo miro curioso- ¿Por qué querias verlos ese dia?-pregunto curioso_

_-porque- dejo las palabras al aire… -Shin-chan- lo miro nervioso- antes de que pasara todo…. – empezó a explicar- cuando te llame ese dia- se separó del mayor y busco entre sus cosas un sobre-me entere de que Kuroko estaba en cinta- dijo sorprendiendo a Midorima_

_-entonces esto solo confirma mis dudas- Midorima observo a Takao- lo supuse…Kuroko ha estado raro estos días… por eso le hice unas pruebas …-explico- me las entregan hoy …- sonrió suavemente-tal vez esto sea otra oportunidad para Kuroko de ser feliz- Takao empezó a llorar de nuevo_

_-no quiero verlo triste- Midorima lo abrazo de nuevo…-espero que ese bebé este bien-seguía llorando_

_-lo estará … ya verás….- fue lo que dijo el peliverde_

_Cuando se enteraron de que el bebé estaba bien fue como un respiro para Takao… Kuroko podría ser feliz de nuevo… por eso se prometió cuidarlo hasta el final… no dejaría que le pasara nada… porque se lo había prometido a Aomine…_."

.

.

.

-es hora de irnos- Takao tomo sus cosas y las del menor

-gracias por ayudarnos…Kuroko-san- los chicos hicieron una reverencia…

- no es problema…- sonrió- entonces nos vemos luego- hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego empezar a caminar

-espere un momento- Kuroko los miro curioso- quisiéramos que nos viera en la final del torneo- dijeron serios haciendo sonreír a Kuroko

- me encantaría ir- sonrió- estaré ahí… no se preocupen- los jóvenes exclamaron felices – entonces nos vemos en la final- empezó a caminar junto a Takao para entrar al auto

- esos chicos te aprecian- Kuroko sonrio suavemente- ¿te gusto estar aquí?-pregunto sonriendo el pelinegro

-me encanto- dijo feliz- y al bebé también… no dejaba de moverse mientras hablaba con ellos- rio suavemente- te enseñare a ti también , así que no te preocupes- acaricio su vientre suavemente

-…-Takao solo lo observo sonriendo… los cuidaría a los dos… se lo prometió a Aomine… -ese bebé quiere toda tu atención- rio fuertemente

- tienes razón- seguía acariciando su vientre- tendras mi atención – sonrió mientras cantaba de nuevo la canción favorita de Aomine … Takao solo sonreía feliz- tu padre decía cosas como "el único que puede amarte soy yo"- el bebé patio nuevamente- ¡se movió!- dijo emocionado- así como me amo tu padre.. te amare yo a ti- sonrió suavemente- te amo bebé- otra patadita lo hizo sonreír

* * *

><p>gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! en serio! tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda!<p>

dejen comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

estaba haciendo un fic por un reto : es de una pareja crack : Aomine x Takao! si gustan pasen y lean *.* búsquenlo por mi perfil !

**_nos leemos pronto!_**

nos leemos pronto !


End file.
